


Ice Cream and Confessions

by ordinary_ineffability



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary_ineffability/pseuds/ordinary_ineffability
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thankfully, there was no practice tomorrow, and no lessons, so the fact that the clock had just flickered to signify that it was now 3:59am wasn’t as horrifying a thought as it could have been.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>On the downside, it meant that he was very much awake to see movement at his window. A dark shape appeared from seemingly nowhere, small and hunched and - oh god.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Climbing through the window.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>---</p><p>Written on tumblr for the prompt: <b><i>“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!” </i></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and Confessions

Asahi hadn’t been sleeping well. 

Between studying for his final exams - which were always a daunting feat - and fitting in as much volleyball practice as possible - equally daunting - he should have been exhausted, passing out before 10 every night. Instead, his various anxieties and insecurities had been wreaking havoc on the ace’s already-fragile mental state. 

Thankfully, there was no practice tomorrow, and no lessons, so the fact that the clock had just flickered to signify that it was now 3:59am wasn’t as horrifying a thought as it could have been.

On the downside, it meant that he was very much awake to see movement at his window. A dark shape appeared from seemingly nowhere, small and hunched and - _oh god._

_**Climbing through the window.** _

With a muffled cry, Asahi dove for the switch on his bedside lamp, grabbing the first weapon that he could reach with his other hand.

Wide amber eyes met his own as he looked back towards the shape, arm raised.

Familiar amber eyes.

“N-Noya?” The libero in question grinned, dusting himself down. 

“Hey, Asahi-san! ...Why are you holding a textbook up like that?”

Flushing, Asahi lowered his arm again. “I thought - there was... What are you doing here, Noya? It’s 4am! You just _climbed through my window_!”

“Oh, that’s easy - I’m going to get some ice cream! There’s a 24-hour ice cream parlour that opened in town, you see. Wanna come with me?”

_**“Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”** _

Noya blinked. “Well, me, apparently. I didn’t wanna knock in case your parents were asleep and I woke them.”

It was Asahi’s turn to blink. “...Why didn’t you just text me? Or call?”

“Oh, yeah, that... I kinda forgot my phone on the way over here...” Noya admitted sheepishly. “So... Wanna come?”

‘ _Why not,_ ’ Asahi thought to himself, ‘ _not like I’m going to fall asleep anytime soon after that._ ’

-

The ice cream parlour wasn’t busy, as to be expected, but Asahi was surprised to see a couple of other people there. Noya raced ahead to grab a booth, so the ace took some time to admire the shop before joining the younger player.

After glancing at the menu, the pair ordered their sundaes and found themselves ploughing through their bowls a few minutes later.

“I’ve been wanting to come here for like a week now,” Noya explained, “since Ennoshita told me about the place - he found it whilst out for a walk at 1am due to his insomnia.”

Asahi nodded in understanding, before deciding to voice a question he’d been considering throughout their walk over. “Noya... Why are you still awake at this time in the morning? And how come you decided to ask me along? I would have thought you’d grab Tanaka.”

Oddly enough, Noya looked away from the table, tugging on the blond streak in his hair - he was nervous, Asahi realised with a jolt. The look was so unfamiliar on the libero that he hadn’t recognised it at first.

“Well, I’m still awake because I’ve had some stuff on my mind and haven’t been able to sleep too well. I would have stayed home, but it’s... kinda quiet, at the moment. My parents are away on holiday, and they won’t be back for another two weeks.”

Asahi stared at the other with wide eyes. Noya had been going back to an empty house? Before he could say anything, however, the other continued to speak.

“And the reason why I asked you is because... well... Look, this is gonna sound really dumb, so you can’t laugh at me, OK?” 

He waited for the third year to nod before continuing, a light blush working its way onto his face. “It’s just... Tanaka’s my bro, and we’re cool. But he and I are always really loud, and in-your-face, and brash. But you and I... things are calmer, more subdued. Having you around grounds me, calms me down. But with the year coming to an end, it kinda dawned on me that, well... we’re running out of time. In a couple of months I’ll be walking into the gym and you won’t be there.” 

Asahi’s breath caught in his throat, seeing the expression Noya was wearing. He looked stressed, and nervous, and so desperately sad. Without realising, the ace’s hand had moved, thumb rubbing soothing circles against Noya’s wrist.

“That was bad enough the first time around, but that time things were fixable. It wasn’t permanent. And this time will be. You’re gonna be gone and you won’t be in there, warming up and getting freaked out by Daich-san and soothed-slash-teased by Suga-san and nearly hit by Hinata’s attempts at serving.” The both chuckled, and Noya sighed shakily before continuing. “It just... Won’t be the same. I’m going to really miss you, Asahi. More than I think you’d be able to guess.” 

The libero sniffed, and moved his hand to his eyes quickly, but not quickly enough to hide the fact that he’d started to cry. Unable to help himself, Asahi slipped his hand over Noya’s smaller one, squeezing it gently. Noya gasped, gaze snapping to his ace’s.

“Noya, listen to me, OK? I might not be on the court with you” - Noya let out a small, distressed noise, and Asahi squeezed his hand again, his other one joining the first - “I won’t be there, but that doesn’t mean I won’t be there at all. Listen, I’ve been talking with Coach Ukai, and... I may be starting to work at his shop after my graduation. And if that happens, I may be tagging along with him to practices.” Taking a deep breath, he settled his nerves enough to say something he’d been meaning to say for months.

“You’re unforgettable, Nishinoya Yuu, and I could never walk out of the world you exist in unless you wanted me gone.”

“Wow, that was really dorky, Asahi.” Noya joked, voice watery and loose tears still caught in his lashes. But he was smiling again, and to Asahi that made the teasing he’d face worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to tumblr user @chitsuu for the prompt!!! I've been meaning to write AsaNoya for ages but didn't get around to it until now.
> 
> Please forgive the abrupt ending, I had literally no idea how to finish it...
> 
> Come talk to me about sports homos on tumblr, my URL's thegoodshipotp :)


End file.
